Sex Dreams
by magickalgirls
Summary: Mikasa has a sex dream about Levi. Rated M for obvious sexual content. Mistakes are all my own and I don't own SNK. Reviews would be nice.


All mistakes are my own. I don't own SNK. Also, this was born from procrastination.

* * *

Mikasa's body tinged with pain, sore from her morning workout. A series of abdominal crunches, pull-ups, and leg lifts left her already injured body overly sensitive to movement. She felt useless— her injuries hindered any and all possible actions that may occur against the titans. In the midst of the titan versus human war, she would be incapable of helping those she tries her best to care for. For being considered one of humanity's strongest, her uselessness made her feel pointless.

She lay on her bed, counting imaginary stars on the ceiling. She takes a deep breath large enough to fill the empty pit settled deep in her stomach. Air traveled slowly through her mouth and escaped as a steady stream of anxieties and insecurities. She repeated the process, her eyes feeling heavier and the imaginary stars being shrouded by a wavering consciousness, until she falls asleep.

She hears Sasha clomping from down the hall into the room. "Mikasa, Lance Corporal Levi wants to see you," she said with a worried expression on her face.

Annoyed, Mikasa rises from her bed noticing the sudden departure of body pain and leaves in direction of the corporal's office. She thinks back to her responsibilities of the day — she was stuck scrubbing the kitchen clean. She was certain she had cleaned it to the man's standard; she had asked Eren to check.

Her knuckles rapped against the wood door of his office.

"Come in," Levi's voice rang out.

"Did you need me for something, sir?" she asks, leaving the door slightly open behind her. If he was going to yell at her, she'd rather know that there's a quick escape route right behind her. However, he walks toward her; he closes the door behind her quietly. He looks at her with an expression wholly unfamiliar to her — it was an expression of exasperation intertwined with longing.

"Sir?" she repeats.

He lifts his head and kisses her lips softly. There was gentleness to his kiss that took her aback. It was gentleness she never imagined he had in him compared to his usual tough exterior. It was as though he were asking her permission.

She kissed him back, a quick chaste one lest he decide to forgo whatever moment was happening. She kissed him, letting go of the insecurities and tension trapped in her lips. His body responded to the quick touch and pressed into her body, Mikasa's back against the door. He kissed her again, only this time it was different. It was deeper. While she kissed him with trepidation of traveling into uncharted situations, he kissed her as though he were the man to have charted her from the first place.

They languidly kissed against the door for various moments. His hand crept up her thigh and grasped her waist. His thumb skimmed across her hip bone. She leaned into his touches and rapped her fingers around the base of his neck, tickling her fingers against the shaven underside of his head. They were quiet. He kissed her deeper as a method to hush her moans.

He pulled her waist toward him and walked them back to his desk. She quickly smiled at him and hopped onto his desk, continuing their situation at hand.

Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in, sir?" said Eren. It was him unmistakably. The pair hurriedly separated from each other. Mikasa, in the spur of the moment, hid underneath Levi's large oak desk, not realizing how stupid that was until Levi sat in front of her with his legs spread wide apart.

"Come in," he said. He noticed that the boy in front of him had worried eyes, "What do you want, Eren?"

"Armin tells me I missed a strategy meeting."

"Yes, you did. You're cleaning the stables again tomorrow as punishment."

"But I missed the meeting today because I was busy cleaning the stables," he argued.

"Then clean faster," Levi said nonchalantly.

Mikasa started to feel her anger rise. How dare he punish Eren for doing something that he had obligated him to do? She readied her hand to hit his leg when a thought popped into her head — it was devious, but good enough revenge. She moved her hand and rested it on his thigh for a few moments before lightly tracing figures with her index figure. His leg twitched in response. Oh, so he's sensitive, she thought. Her hand glided upward and inside his thigh, moving closer to his crotch. She could feel the warmth escaping his skin and permeating through the fabric. She traces a spiral and he squirms in his seat, only enough for Mikasa to notice. Then, she lightly palms him over the fabric of his pants, causing his breath to hitch ever-so-slightly as he talks to Eren. She continues to touch him, mindlessly overhearing the pair's conversation and feeling Levi's growing erection. He kicks his leg forward in attempt to stop her, but she stops it and locks his legs down using her hands. She rests her head near his knee as they finish their conversation.

"Was that all?"

"Yes, now leave. Lock the door on your way out."

After Eren leaves, Levi scowls down at where Mikasa rests. She responds with a smirk. He steps aside to allow her exit, but she only sits on her knees next to him. Before allowing him time to think, se tugs his pants partly down, only exposing the skin near the shaft of his cock. She lifts his shirt and licks a stripe on the exposed skin, then presses kisses on his lower abdominals. She trails down with her lips, skimming his warm flesh with plump lips until they meet the edges of the coarse hair leading to his cock. Levi's hands find themselves stroking her soft hair and pulling back strands from her face, watching greedily as her lips explore his body.

She nips and sucks gently near his hip bone, leaving a red mark for him to admire for the next few days. Her quiet suction juxtaposes his soft moans. When her lips reach the base of his shaft, she presses a wet kiss and tugs down the rest of his pants. Goosebumps form over Levi's skin and he uses the arm chair to support himself. She lifts her hand and grabs his cock, gently gripping and stroking the flesh until fully erect. She rakes her teeth across his hip bone and thumbs the slit of his cock; Levi's chest collapses from her soft touches

"Don't move or else I won't do anything," pausing her strokes.

"I'm above you in rank, you'll do as I say."

"Not when it comes to this. Don't move," she argues.

She hears a quick grunt escape his mouth, but he repositions himself. She kisses the head of his cock and keeps a close eye on his movements. He's shaking, but she allows it, secretly proud of her ability to waver the man's posture. Se firmly grasps his waist and wraps her mouth around his cock, giving short licks to the head. Aside from the soft moans escaping their mouths, they're quiet. Mikasa is in fear of being caught; Levi not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's already wrecking him.

She unwraps her lips and swipes several long lick on the side of his cock, first to the sides and then underneath. He's squirming under her fingers; she grasps his hips harder, certain that she'll leave bruises he'll wake up to tomorrow. She envelops her lips on his cock again and with soft suction, she blows him. She only goes in deeper by half-inches though, teasing him with an even longer drawl back. Escaping his mouth were a litany of mewls and groans and cadences of her name, as though the wind would carry the sound and create music from their taboo encounter — a lover's musical aphrodisiac. His fingers dig deeper into her hair, pushing her closer toward that base of his cock. HIs hips stutter against the wet laps of her tongue. She accidentally rakes her teeth alongside the sensitive flesh; he tugs her hair out of pained response.

"Fuck, Mikasa, be more careful."

"Maybe if your hips," and she grasped them harder, "would stop moving."

She goes in deeper this time and he moans; his head tilting backward. She blows him with a rhythm, going faster but slowing down when he hears him getting closer to climax.

His body was sticky from the sweat escaping the pores of his skin. He notices her weakening grip on his hops. Taking advantage of the situation, in choked gasps, he says, "If you're going to blow me, go faster," and bucks his hips into her mouth. He starts to move his hips, fucking her mouth, her pretty pink lips swollen red around the head of his cock. He moves faster, Mikasa gagging as he deepens every movement. His breath hitches and he moans out her name when he climaxes into her mouth without warning. Disgusted by the bitter taste, she quickly runs to the trash can to spit out the mixture from her mouth.

Levi leans against the desk, a bemused expression on his face as he watches her face.

"That's disgusting. Don't spit into my trash can."

"Where else would I spit? You didn't warn me."

"You could have swallowed." he said in a flat tone. She looked at him with disdain. "For that, you're cleaning my office tomorrow as punishment. I'll make sure to check," he said, a sly smirk on his mouth.

A loud crash wakes Mikasa up._ That was… weird_, she thought to herself. _Lance Corporal was healed and I was… _no, it was too much to take in. She was accustomed to sex dreams she's had about the rest of the 104th squad for several years now, but Levi? The man who assaulted Eren in front of court when she was 15?It was not something she wanted to explore as an adult.

She feels the wetness between her legs and decides to no longer indulge the confusion. It was a dream, nothing else. She walks to the bathroom to wash up. If there were a god, she wouldn't walk into anyone in her current embarrassing predicament.

There wasn't a god. She crashes into a crippled Levi. She blushes furiously and averts his gaze, rushing into the bathroom.

Levi looks at the figure of the girl running away from her with confusion. He treats it as a mystery for another day.


End file.
